


夜/Nacht

by Lotus_2046



Category: Mozart!, mark seibert - Fandom, oedo kuipers - Fandom, 德扎, 扎主教, 炸猪脚
Genre: M/M, Other, RPS - Freeform, 人鱼, 兽人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_2046/pseuds/Lotus_2046
Summary: 简陋的黄色废料脑洞。借了德扎中扎主教角色马甲，实际上倾向于rps，豆表同人。兽人，人鱼梗，化猫扎特猫，主教鱼





	夜/Nacht

是夜，空气潮湿，海风沿着古老的街道灌进科洛雷多的毛呢大衣。他拢了拢前襟，将粉色的鼻头扎进羊绒围巾，呼吸如同海风一样潮湿，拂过他的脸颊。

街道尽头的老旧公寓门口，金发青年蹲在石阶上，看他不疾不徐地走来，也拢了拢身上的短夹克，露出一口大白牙咧嘴笑着。

待到科洛雷多走近，青年一下蹿到他身后将毛乎乎的小脑袋靠在他肩膀上，喵呜喵呜地叫唤。“希罗，我等你好久啦！”

科洛雷多一手搭在门把上拧动，一手乎撸着青年的头发。“下次记得戴围巾，孩子。”

他俩一前一后沿着狭窄的楼梯爬到顶层阁楼，木质地板在科洛雷多脚下发出沉闷的声响。楼梯很陡，青年抬头看着科洛雷多纤长流畅的腿部线条在窄脚西裤里交错伸展，牵引到大衣包裹的浑圆臀部若隐若现。松木和着烟草的香味在他的衣摆荡漾，如涟漪一般敲击着青年的神经，激荡起他体内的热潮。他腹诽着，“都怪这咸湿的空气！希罗，我本来打算温柔待你的喵呜！”

阁楼被改造成了科洛雷多的卧室，他喜欢屋顶那个过分开阔的飘窗，窗下是一张朴素的柏木单人床。希罗躺在那里看书，抽烟，喝咖啡的时候可以看见宽阔的海面。他也时常敞开飘窗让咸湿的海风涌入狭小的阁楼，保持皮肤湿润和心情舒畅。可是现在，身后跟着一只因为寒冷而颤栗的小猫。

刚钻进阁楼，青年几乎是立刻抱住了科洛雷多。他全身颤抖，用冰凉的鼻尖磨蹭着科洛雷多那条灰色的，半旧的，却柔软的围巾，大量温和的气息涌入他的鼻腔，汇聚到小腹。他从背后揽住了科洛雷多紧致的腰腹，手指熟稔地探入衣襟。

科洛雷多温热的手掌覆上他的手背。“沃菲，你不需要暖气么？你抖得好厉害。”莫扎特立刻咬上他的耳朵，口齿含混，“不不，亲爱的！我只需要你！快来点燃我！”

他们四脚交缠跌跌撞撞地滚上了床。莫扎特一边亲吻着科洛雷多一边用力甩掉自己的上衣，吻着他的嘴唇，用力啃咬他覆着薄薄胡茬的下巴，舔舐他的耳根。然后开始解裤链，并试图起身甩开裤腿。但莫扎特一头撞上了屋顶，阁楼的天花板太低了！他捂着后脑勺跪倒在科洛雷多怀里。

科洛雷多正被莫扎特吻得失神，突然一声巨响吓得他扬起身，一头金发猝不及防扎进怀里。他还在情事的余韵中喘着粗气，低头看到莫扎特的长裤挂在小腿上，而白色的短裤已被形状坚挺的性器撑出饱满的一大包。他嘴角轻挑，闭上眼睛噗嗤一笑，拍着莫扎特的背说，“不痛不痛。”

莫扎特将科洛雷多拍打的手挪到自己的屁股上，抬头注视着他棕绿色的瞳仁。莫扎特爱死这双半瞌着的温柔无比的眼睛，月光映衬下的眼角细纹清晰可见，和他鬓角的金色发丝浑然一体。阴影将他的面部线条雕琢得非常沉稳，五官深邃，薄唇抿成一线，看似冷漠。难以想象这张脸叫床的神态。

而科洛雷多回应着他专注的目光稍稍偏了一下头，月光马上又将这张脸打造出另一番风韵。他浓密的睫毛，俊俏的胡茬和卷曲的短发都泛着金色的光芒，还能看到脸颊上可爱的绒毛，如神祗一般仁慈而圣洁。难以想象这张脸叫床的神态。

莫扎特就着这个宠溺的姿势蹬掉长裤，用牙齿咬开了科洛雷多的衬衣纽扣，用力舔着他的胸口，带着倒刺的舌头滑到锁骨反复厮磨。他跨坐到科洛雷多身上，双手拢着他饱满的胸部轻柔按压。科洛雷多看着胸口大幅度摇晃的金色发丝，仰头倒在枕头上轻笑起来。“上帝啊，他又在踩奶了！”

但很快，科洛雷多就笑不出来了，他的呼吸愈发浑浊。莫扎特用膝盖顶弄着他的下体，并用毛刺刺的舌头舔弄他的乳头，他浑身紧绷，腰腹扭动，双腿试图拧在一起。他抓住莫扎特的后劲肉，“沃菲，我要渴死了。”

莫扎特僵硬了一小会，科洛雷多暗哑的嗓音此刻正蕴着潮湿的水汽引诱着他。他膝行到科洛雷多胸前，一只手撑着墙壁，一只手粗鲁的抬起他的下巴，“很乐意为您效劳。”

科洛雷多怒瞪着倪了他一眼。莫扎特则将自己的下体怼在他的薄唇上磨蹭，体液已将内裤前端浸成半透，浑圆的龟头试图撬开他薄情的嘴。科洛雷多秉着呼吸，眼角泛红，血液从耳根冲到胸口，双腿拧的更紧了。他恶狠狠的盯着莫扎特得逞的笑脸，颤抖着摸上了他挺翘的屁股，扒下裤头，又颤抖着微启双唇。但莫扎特没有给他犹豫的时间，他几乎是莽撞地将精神抖擞的阴茎插入了科洛雷多口中。科洛雷多的后脑勺撞在床头，一下噙出眼泪，他调整了一下呼吸，又是气呼呼的瞪着身上的青年。然后，半瞌着眼，用指腹按压着莫扎特的会阴处，笨拙的搅动着舌头。莫扎特没想到科洛雷多会有这么一手，屁股往前一躲，阴茎直挺挺的插到了科洛雷多喉咙深处。酥麻的快感窜到小腹底部，他几乎当场射了出来。莫扎特立刻拔出了性器并弯腰堵住了那张销魂蚀骨的嘴。他搅动着科洛雷多的舌头，碾压他的上颚，甚至品尝到自己性器残留的味道。当他喘着粗气结束这个深吻，科洛雷多的鼻头，眼角，耳朵和嘴唇都泛着艳丽的桃红色。他用拇指抚着科洛雷多的嘴唇，嘤嘤地说，“希罗，你不能这样搞我喵呜。我会弄伤你的！”

莫扎特解开科洛雷多的皮带，一把扯下长裤。光洁的腰腹呈现在他面前。他呼吸沉重，抚摸着科洛雷多光滑的小腹，那里有一道隐蔽的裂痕。此时，这道裂痕已被皮下的软肉顶出一个微妙的弧度。“希罗，你会生孩子么？”说着，莫扎特低头舔上那道细痕，他非常用力，倒刺搔刮着缝隙。科洛雷多尖叫着弓起背，咬着自己的手腕。他的生殖裂喷涌出大量粘液，小腹绞紧。

莫扎特的鼻头和下巴沾满清液，一股浓香从柔软的裂缝中散发出来，像鱼子酱的味道，激发他的食欲。他伸手探进科洛雷多的生殖裂，摸到了一条滑腻腻的硬物，握住它。科洛雷多不可抑制的顶了一下胯，噙着眼泪看着莫扎特的动作。莫扎特捻着科洛雷多的乳头安抚着，另一只手小心翼翼地将他的性器牵引出生殖裂。人鱼的性器很长，圆润，泛着晶莹的光泽，柔软的搭在科洛雷多结构清晰的腹肌上，顶端渗着透明的粘液。莫扎特用三指撑开了科洛雷多的生殖裂，它如同扇贝一样羞涩饱满，在性器的根部往下两指处，还有一个更加羞涩的秘口，饱满弹润，微微颤抖。青年将一根手指完全插入搅动，同时从根部到顶端大幅度地舔弄他的性器。科洛雷多哭喊着挣扎了起来，扭动腰臀弓起膝盖，抓着莫扎特的肩膀无声哭泣。莫扎特伸长手臂按着科洛雷多的胸口，大力揉捏他的胸部，一只手继续搅动他湿润的小穴，并用膝盖压制他的双腿，将他摆弄成任人鱼肉的姿态。莫扎特轻柔地舔舐着科洛雷多的性器，时而用嘴包裹着顶端吞吐，恶作剧般地轻轻啃咬龟头，舌苔刮擦马眼。他抬眼看着欲潮中隐忍啜泣的科洛雷多，胸部潮红，清晰的血管攀附着昂扬的脖颈突突跳动，喉结上下翻滚。他含着他的性器含混地唤着，“希罗宝贝，你好湿啊！”

科洛雷多哭着射了出来，他在高潮的余韵中几乎喘不上气。精液散布在他的胸口，随着抽泣上下起伏，反射着破碎的月光。雪白莹亮的浊液衬得他的乳头樱红似血。即使它们饱涨挺立，但仍然小巧可爱。莫扎特忍不住舔了上去。科洛雷多再次弓起膝盖，哽咽着求饶，“别……沃菲，求……你。啊……沃菲，求你……”同时，他的小穴绞紧了莫扎特的手指，腹股沟酸胀着激烈收缩。

莫扎特当然也不好受，他光是听着科洛雷多黏腻的呻吟，睾丸就要涨爆了。更别说现在科洛雷多香气腾腾的在他身下扭动。他抽出手指，湿润的穴口噗叽噗叽地张翕着。莫扎特抬起科洛雷多的右腿搭在自己肩头，坐在他的另一条腿上将阴茎凶狠地插入到生殖裂的小穴里，侧头啃咬着科洛雷多的脚踝并迅速摆臀抽插。他揉按着科洛雷多痉挛着的下腹，喘息着叫唤，“希罗宝贝，我插得很深，你感觉到了么？”

科洛雷多艰难地扭头，额前凌乱的卷发遮挡了视线，他眯缝着眼茫然的注视着骑在自己身上驰骋的青年。莫扎特笑容狡黠满脸赤红，金色的发丝像浪潮一样随着他的身体耸动。科洛雷多掐着莫扎特的大腿，倒进枕头里，任凭喉咙里发出羞耻哽咽的淫叫。

莫扎特圆润饱满的睾丸挤压在科洛雷多被抬起的大腿根部厮磨，胯部凶狠地冲撞着他丰满的臀部，带刺的阴茎碾磨着他的甬道。科洛雷多抽噎着，他柔软的性器在腹部晃动，时而吐出几滴精液。莫扎特压着他的腿俯下身，咬着他被汗水浸透脖颈，血液奔腾心如擂鼓。莫扎特挺腰抽送，蛋蛋在科洛雷多的生殖裂里摩擦，挤压出淫靡的水声。科洛雷多咬着莫扎特的肩膀，双手环抱着他耸动的屁股，感受他在自己体内高潮时的颤栗。

情事后，俩人汗津津的躺在窄小的木床上。科洛雷多脸上还挂着泪痕和口水，但他一根手指都动不了了，只能大口抽气等呼吸平复后睡死过去。莫扎特侧身躺着，抚摸着科洛雷多的小腹。生殖裂已经闭合，但周围的皮肤仍然柔软滑腻，昭示着温柔乡的所在。莫扎特用他的蛋蛋磨蹭着科洛雷多的大腿，亲吻着他宽厚的肩膀，看着海一样的夜色覆上科洛雷多眼角那脆弱的神情。

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> 作者心里是有大纲的，应该是个系列故事。只是脑洞太多，输出有点堵塞。搞马是快乐的，长久的。


End file.
